Episode 9442 (27th April 2018)
Plot Rana is furious and, apologising to Zeedan, heads off to the police station to try and make amends. Toyah tells Peter that she paid for Eva's beauty course in America and that Simon's been blackmailing her over the matter. Audrey is thrilled when Yasmeen fetches Geoff to see her. Billy confides in Shona about his problems with Summer. She tells him the girl is just lashing out as she is hurt. Rana returns, having told the police she would never testify against her mother. To make amends, she offers Zeedan help which, to Alya's annoyance, he accepts. Tyler and Simon steal alcohol from the Corner Shop. Tyler discovers Simon texted Summer and is furious with him, as are Amy and Asha for upsetting Summer. Kate walks in on Zeedan and Rana laughing together as she washes up. Rana rips into Kate for going behind her back and tells her to go away. Summer takes her temper out on Billy. He finds out from Amy what happened with Simon. Zeedan comforts Rana as she breaks down about her family. As they kiss, Kayla walks in on them. Rana rushes out in embarrassment. Yasmeen grows tired of Geoff's awful jokes as he tries to make Audrey laugh. Peter confronts Simon. As Geoff and Yasmeen wait for Audrey to be examined, he explains his motives in trying to make people smile. He tells her he's Tim's father and suggests they work together on community matters. Taken with his real character, she agrees. Peter grounds Simon and makes him apologise to Toyah. She begs him not to be led astray by lads like Tyler. Shona tries to make Summer give Billy another chance. Her words work on the girl. Jude talks about leaving work and Angie confides in Rosie and Adam that he's keeping something from her. Rosie tells Angie she should sort it out with his colleagues. She agrees. Zeedan and Imran are delighted with the first day's takings. Zeedan tells Kaya that he thinks Rana still has feelings for her but, unbenknownst to him, his wife is calling on Kate at the bistro trying to get back together again and telling her that she loves her and she's all she's got left. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Doctor - Sam Bond Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - A&E bay and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona plays peacemaker to Billy and Summer; Rana falls out with Kate; and Toyah puts a stop to Simon's blackmail. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,710,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes